List of deaths where two or more characters are killed together
24 *Michael Amador and Dorman - Blown up by Dorman with a bomb on Saunders's orders Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Count Dracula and Lawrence Talbot/Wolf Man - Fell to their deaths from the balcony. Abraham Lincoln vs Zombies * Stone Walls and Zombies - Incinerated in a gun powder barrel explosion. The Adventures of Ook and Gluk: Kung Fu Cavemen From the Future * Killer Robots - Both slipped in a puddle of Lilly's vomit. * Mechasaurs - Blown up when they destroyed a barrel of explosives. * Chief Gobbernopper and JP Gobbernopper - Both killed when JP disintegrated Chief Gobbernopper with a ray gun, erasing himself from existence. Anaconda * Nick and Anaconda - Blown up by Nick's grenade. * Anaconda, Markos Hammett, and Baby Snakes - Immolated in an explosion. Angry Video Game Nerd *Angry Video Game Nerd and Woody the Woodpecker - Blown up by Woody the Woodpecker with a bomb. The Nerd came back to life next video. Archie's Weird Mysteries *Pirate Ghouls - Dove into the lava after their treasure. Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Flargon, Dingle, and Merle - Crushed by the Aqua Teens' house. * Meatwad, Master Shake, and Nathan Scott Phillips - Disintegrated by Frylock's eye lasers. * Three Mutant Worms - Disintegrated by Frylock's eye lasers. * Dr. Weird and Steve - Ripped apart by the green-eyed monster. * Dr. Weird and Steve - Burned to death. * The Trees - Disintegrated by Frylock's eye lasers. * Zakk Wylde and the Black Mountain Scorpain Hoedown Bluegrass Experience Gang - Immolated in an explosion. * Dumbassahedratron and Wisdom Cube - Shredded by a helicopter. * Emory and Oglethorpe - Thrown into space. * Carl, Meatwad, and Master Shake - Died of conjunctivitis. * Candy Creatures - Shot by Frylock with a candy cane gun. * The Trees, Flargon, and Merle - Lit on fire by Dingle. * D.P. and Skeeter - Eaten by the female alien. * Brownie Monsters - Shot by the Moonities. * Carl, Master Shake, and eHelmet A.I. - Dunked in a pool, electrocuted, and exploded. * Two Boost Mobile Phones - Crushed by a boulder. * Master Shake, Carl, and Meatwad - Suffocated after inhaling smoke. * Carl, Frylock, Meatwad, and George Lowe - Died of blood loss. * Vishal Roney and his wife - Melted by a robot with a laser. * Frylock and Meatwad - Immolated in an explosion. * Furry People - Incinerated by Master Shake and the Pawn Shop clerk with flamethrowers. * Two People in the Canada commercial - Killed by the doll's head traps. * Master Shake, Bert Banana, Tammy Tangerine, and Mortimer Mango - Immolated in an explosion. * Meatwad and Two Giant Cockroaches - Blown up by a missile. * Frylock, Master Shake, and Carl - Killed when the entire eastern sea board explodes. * Frylock, Meatwad, George Lowe, and Numerous Unnamed People - Incinerated by ICP. * 12,000 Babies - Absorbed by Master Shake. * Abortion Clinic Protestors - Disintegrated by lightning. * Abortion Clinic Workers - Disintegrated by lightning. * Two Teenagers - Disintegrated by lightning. * Err and Ignignokt - Shot by the alien bodyguards. * Everyone in Totem Pole, Master Shake, Carl, and Lenny - Eaten by the skeletons. * Carl, Bill, Zingo, Zarfonus, and Numerous Unnamed Zeebles - Eaten by the night wolf. * Mooninites, Rescue Crew, and Banana Planet Monkeys - Killed by the Jon Ron Donald. * Master Shake and the Hairy Bus - Immolated in an explosion. * Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, Carl, Jubilee, Knappy, and Gypsy - Blown up with helicopter missiles. * Carl and Master Shake - Burned to death. * Clams and Mother Clam - Disintegrated by Meatwad's lasers. * Frylock, Carl, and Christopher Lambert - Sucked into the environmentally friendly toilet bowl. * Frylock and Carl - Hit by a car. * Christopher Lambert, Carl, and Frylock - Shot by several past villains. * Frylock, Christopher Lambert, Carl, Master Shake, Ignignokt, Err, Oglethorpe, Zucotti Manicotti, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, Hand Banana, and Mothmonsterman - Shot by police officers. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters * Rock Concert Crowd - Heads ripped off by Frylock and ground in a meat grinder. * Master Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock - Eaten by their fans. * Frylock, Meatwad, and Master Shake - Fell to their deaths off a cliff. * Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad - Died when Master Shake collapsed due to seizure and his skull and acid fell out, which dissolved Frylock and Meatwad. * Chickens - Crushed in a chicken shaped cooking press to form Chicken Bittle. Beast Wars *Terrorsaur and Scorponok - Collided during the quantum surge and fell into the lava *Tarantulas and the Vok - While shooting at the Vok before they entered him, Tarantulas accidentally caused his device to zap him against an Energon crystal, destroying both him and the Vok *Depthcharge and Rampage - Killed in explosion when Depthcharge stabbed Rampage's spark with an Energon shard *Tigatron and Airazor - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon. (fused as Tigerhawk) *Inferno and Quickstrike - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon. *Optimus Primal and Megatron - Fell into the core of Cybertron together and were vaporized. (Beast Machines) Bionicle *Krekka and Nidhiki - Absorbed by Makuta Bomberman *Altair and Vega - While fused together, destroyed by Sirius with a laser Boy Meets World * Eric Matthews and Jennifer Love Fefferman - Crushed by Skull Faced Killer/Shawn with books. (And Then There Was Shawn) * Angela Moore and Jack Hunter - Pushed out a window by Skull Faced Killer/Shawn. (And Then There Was Shawn) Burn Notice *Anson Fullerton and Nate Westen - Shot by Tyler Gray with a sniper rifle The Cabin In the Woods * 11 Security Guards - Killed by monsters. * 5 Workers - Tied up, doused in gasoline, and lit on fire by the dolls. * Daniel Truman and the Scarecrow Folk - Blown up with a grenade. * The Director and Anna Patience Buckner - Kicked down a gorge by Marty. * Dana Polk, Marty Mikalski, and the Cabin Monsters - Crushed by the ancient ones. Candyman * Daniel Robitaille/Candyman and Helen Lyle - Burned to death in a pile of wood. Captain Underpants * Dr. Diaper's Robots - Destroyed by George and Harold. * Talking Toilets - Poisoned by creamed chipped beef. * Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer - Blown up inside their ship when George and Harold tricked them into pouring self destruct juice into their fuel tank. * Robot George and Robot Harold - Destroyed by Captain Underpants. * Trixie and Frankenbooger - Disintegrated when Captain Underpants tricked them into crushing orange crates. * Alternate Reality George and Alternate Reality Harold - Presumably crushed by Captain Blunderpants. * Professor Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers and Dinosaurs - Killed in a bomb explosion. * Slightly Younger Tippy Tinkletrousers, Crackers, and Sulu - Blown up by Tippy's supernova bomb. * George Beard, Harold Hutchkins, Tony, Orlando, and Dawn - Erased from existence when Melvin's time traveling octopus suit went wrong. Charmed *Marshall, Fritz, and Cynda - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a safety spell. *Malcolm and Jane - Trapped in the painting which Jane earlier set on fire, and burned along with it *Collectors - Both drained each other due to Piper freezing time and Prue setting them in position *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Vanquished by the Source *Mega-Man and Thunder - Fell down a pit into hell *Seeker Demons - Destroyed by the Charmed Ones with a magic spell. *Rick and Nathan Lang - Vanquished by Piper with the ghost vanquishing spell *Infernal Council, Dark Priest, the Seer, and the Source's Heir - All vanquished when the Charmed Ones (now replacing Prue with Paige) tricked the Seer into tapping into the full power of the Source's Heir *Cronyn and Doris - Vanquished by Phoebe with a magic spell *Cronus and Demetrius - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Kazl and Zyke - Vanquished by Zankou with an energy ball *Zankou and the Woogyman - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones used a magic spell to destroy the Nexus (which the Woogyman was inside, and which was inside Zankou) *Possessor Demon and the Source of All Evil - Possessor Demon was blown up by Piper with molecular combustion, in turn vanquishing the Source since the Possessor Demon resurrected him *Phoenix, Patra, and Pilar - Blown up inside the Dollhouse by Piper *The Triad - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with vanquishing potion (Asmodeus by Piper, Baliel by Phoebe, and Candor by Paige) Clash of the Titans *King Kepheus and Prokopion - Crushed by falling pieces of the Kraken after Perseus turned it to stone. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs * Sentient foods - killed in explosions * Thinkquanaughts - frozen and/or eaten Cloverfield * Robert Hawkins, Elizabeth "Beth" McIntyre, and Cloverfield - Incinerated by a nuclear explosion. DC Extended Universe * Sub-Commander Faora, Colonel Nathan Hardy, and Dr. Emil Hamilton - Died when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship. (Man of Steel) * Commander Gor, Nam-Ek, Jax-Ur, Tor-An, Car-Vex, Nadira, and Dev-Em II - Sucked into the Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) * Grace Santana, El Diablo's Son, and El Diablo's Daughter - Burned to death when Chato accidentally set the house on fire. (Suicide Squad) * Lieutenant Edwards, Incubus, and Chato Santana/El Diablo - Blown up in an explosion caused by Edwards. (Suicide Squad) * Enchantress and Eyes of the Adversary - Disintegrated when Flag destroyed Enchantress' heart, killing the Eyes of the Adversary, as they all shared a magical bond. (Suicide Squad) Death Race 2000 *Nero the Hero and Clepoatra - Blown up inside their car by anti-race people with a bomb disguised as a baby *Matilda the Hun and Herman the German - Crashed their car over a cliff after being tricked into the wrong path by anti-race people *Machine Gun Joe Viterbo and Myra - Blown up by Frankenstein with his hand grenade The Descent * Female Crawler and Greg - Fell down a chasm. * Chief Vaines and 2 Male Crawlers - Thrown down a chasm by Rios. * Elen Rios and Ed Oswald - Mauled by the crawler that came out of the hole. Dexter *Jorge and Teo Castillo - Both stabbed in the chest by Dexter Morgan. *Ben and Roger - Hearts stopped with defibrilators by Dexter Morgan. Die Hard *James and Alexander - Blown up by McClane with C4 *Colonel Stuart, Ramon Esperanza, Miller, and Kahn - Blown up inside their airplane by McClane igniting a trail of fuel with a lighter *Simon Gruber and Katya - Blown up inside their helicopter by McClane shooting power lines above it Digimon *Angemon and Devimon - Angemon used all his power to destroy Devimon with Hand of Fate, disintegrating simultaneously. Angemon was immediately reborn as a Digiegg *Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon - Destroyed by Myotismon with Grisly Wing. (Note that he says he's banishing them to his dungeon in the digital world (the dub's way of censoring their deaths), but as they were clearly destroyed it could be he changed his mind after they attacked him, even though it was nowhere near enough to threaten him) *Tuskmon and Snimon - Absorbed by Myotismon's bats *Divermon gang - Destroyed by Zudomon with Vulcan's Hammer *Megadramon, Gigadramon, and WaruMonzaemon - Presumably destroyed along with Machinedramon's area when he was killed by WarGreymon. (Note that WaruMonzaemon is already dead in the Japanese version, but the dub changed it so Machinedramon shot off his paw instead) *Piedmon and the Vilemon army - All sucked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny (Piedmon was blasted into it by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Giga Missile), and were destroyed when the Gate of Destiny dissolved Dora No More * Dora and Backpack - Pushed into quicksand by Boots. * Dora and Backpack - Ripped apart by Sarabi. * Dora and Backpack - Fell to their deaths with Dora's parachute didn't open. * Dora and Backpack - Immolated in an explosion. * Dora and Backpack - Fell down a gorge. * Dora and Backpack - Eaten by a crocodile. * Dora and Backpack - Smited. * Dora and Backpack - Fell into a volcano. * Dora and Backpack - Impaled on a bull's horn. * Dora and Backpack - Ran over by cars. * Dora and Backpack - Sucked into a tree. * Dora and Backpack - Tramped by crowds of people. * Dora and Backpack - Dragged into hell by the devil and the grim reaper. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared * Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, and Red Guy - Skin melted off by Tony. * Paige the Sketchbook, Tony the Talking Clock, Shrignold, Colin the Computer, Gilbert the Globe, Steak Guy, Spinach Can, Bread Boy, Fridge, Giant Can, Larry the Lamp, Microphone, Hugo the Universe, Football, Magnet, Sammy the Spade, Saxophone, File, Traffic Light, Gel, Boombox, Money Man, and Numerous Assistant Teachers - Erased from existence when Red Guy pulled out the plug. Dragonball Z *Yamcha and Saibaman - Killed when the Saibaman grabbed onto Yamcha and selfdestructed. Yamcha was later revived *Piccolo and Kami - Killed when Piccolo sacrificed himself to save Gohan from Nappa's energy wave, and Kami is Piccolo's other half *Bund and Vug - Kicked into each other by Krillin and Gohan, respectively, and fell to watery grave *Blueberry and Raspberry - Killed offscreen by the giant crab *Spice and Vinegar - Destroyed by Gohan with a double Masenko *Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Android 17 - Killed when Cell selfdestructed. Goku and 17 were later revived *Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, General Tao, Android 8, Android 16, Android 17, Captain Ginyu, and most minor characters on Earth - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction attack. All were revived but Tao, Ginyu (unless you go by Super in Kai continuity), and (presumably, in original continuity) Pilaf, Shu, and Mai. *Android 18 and Maron - Turned to chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Videl, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Oolong, and Mr. Popo - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Kami, Nail, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, and Yajirobe - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Revived. (Note: If Tao, 16, and 17 survived the Human Extinction Attack then this would be what killed them. Also note that Kami and Nail are fused with Piccolo at this time) Dragonheart *Draco and King Einon - Both killed when Bowen threw an axe at Draco's heart, since part of his heart was in Einon making him immortal. The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * Network Head's Wife and Sasha - Dissolved in a lake filled with acid after falling into it. * Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, and Communist Smurfs - Splattered by a carriage wheel. * The Jew Producer, the Suck My Taint Girl, and the Make-A-Point Wizard - Disintegrated when Network Head's eraser bomb vest detonated. * Spanky Ham, Captain Hero, Foxxy Love, Xandir P. Whifflebottom, Toot Braunstein, Ling-Ling, ISRAEL, the Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth, and Jew Son - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. Evil Bong * Jimbo Leary and Eebee - Died when the Bong World was blown up. Evil Dead * Zombie Scotty and Zombie Cheryl Williams - Disintegrated when Ash threw the Necronomicon into the fireplace. * David and Zombie Eric - Immolated in an explosion. The Fifth Element *Akanit and Zorg - Blown up by Akanit with a bomb Final Fantasy VII *Rufus Shinra and Palmer - Presumably blown up inside the Shinra Building by Diamond Weapon with a laser. (Note: Palmer's status is unconfirmed, as he may have been somewhere else, and the Expanded Universe has Rufus survive) *Scarlet and Heidegger - Blown up inside Proud Clod after Cloud and two of his party (between Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid) defeated them in battle. Fire and Ice * Nekron, Queen Juliana, and Esperanza - Burned to death in lava. Firefly *Hands of Blue - Both incinerated by Wash with Serenity's jet flare. Frankenstein * Dr. Septius Pretorius, Frankenstein's Bride, Frankenstein's Monster, and Ludwig - Died when the monster pulled a lever, causing the castle to explode. Friday the 13th *Jeff and Sandra - Impaled by Jason *Stan, Larry, and Katie - Decapitated by Jason *Steven and Annette - Impaled by Jason *Officer Mark and Officer Brian - Heads hit together by Jason *Sergeant Brodski and Jason Voorhees - Incinerated in Earth 2's atmosphere when Brodski tackled Jason to Earth 2 Frozen * Elsa and Olaf - Both died when Elsa froze to death after venturing to the coldest and most dangerous part of the Ahtohallan river, killing Olaf. Both revived Game of Thrones *Xaro and Doreah - Locked in the vault on Daenerys's orders to die of starvation. *Alliser Thorne and Olly - Hanged by Jon Snow *Morgan and Lem - Hanged by the Hound *Razdal and Belicho - Throats slit by Grey Worm *Lancel Lannister, the High Sparrow, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Mace Tyrell, and Kevan Lannister - Killed in wildfire explosion caused by Qyburn *Randyll and Dickon Tarly - Incinerated by Drogon with a blast of flame. *The Hound and the Mountain - Fell into the fire when the Hound tackled the Mountain over a tower. *Cersei and Jaime Lannister - Killed by falling rubble when Drogon collapsed the Red Keep cellar. Ghostbusters * Gozer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man - Both destroyed when the Ghostbusters destroyed Gozer by crossing the streams with their proton beams, killing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. * Vigo the Carpathian and Ghost Slime - Both destroyed when the Ghostbusters sent Vigo back into his painting with their proton beams, destroying the slime. * Slimer, Mrs. Slimer, and Rowan North - Fell into the giant ghost trap. Ghoulies * Mark/Toad Boy and Donna - Mauled by Ghoulies. * Malcolm Graves and Wolfgang - Disintegrated. The Gingerdead Man * Jonona Amor, Elizabeth Bell, and Junie Hoang - Sprayed with hydrochloric acid and melted. Gnome Alone * Mega-Trogg and Troggs - Disintegrated when Chloe threw a plant, Brittany's phone, and the Keystone into the Mega-Trogg's mouth. Godzilla * Emma Russell and King Ghidorah - Disintegrated by Godzilla's thermonuclear pulses. (Godzilla: King of the Monsters) Gundam Wing *Marshal Noventa and General Ventei - Blown up inside their plane by Heero slashing it with his Gundam's weapon, under Treize's manipulations Happy Death Day * Theresa Gelbman and Danielle Bouseman - Ran over by a campus bus. (Happy Death Day) * Theresa Gelbman and Dr. Gregory Butler/Babyface - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion. (Happy Death Day 2U) The Happytime Murders * Octopus and Cow - Heads blown off by Jenny with a shotgun. * Wolf and Junkyard - Shot by Jenny with a machine gun. * Ezra and Cara - Decapitated by Sandra. Harry Potter *Amycus and Alecto Carrow - Presumably killed when Snape deflected McGonagall's Confringo at them. (Film only) Hatchet * Vernon and John - Cut in half by Victor with a chainsaw. (Hatchet 2) * Dillon and Victor Crowley - Fell into a plane turbine and ground up. (Victor Crowley) Hellboy *Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada - Both turned into stone and disintegrated when Nuala stabbed herself, killing Nuada, as they both were synchronized. Hellraiser *Pinhead, Angelique, and Siamese Twin Cenobite - Destroyed by Paul with the Elysium Configuration Hercules *Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos - Hercules sucked Lythos, Hydros, and Pyros into Stratos then threw them all into space, causing them to explode Hocus Pocus * Sarah Sanderson, Mary Sanderson, Winifred Sanderson, and Thackery Binx - When the sun came up, Winifred turned into a statue and disintegrated along with her sisters, killing Binx. The House With a Clock In Its Walls * Isaac Izzard and Selena Izzard - Erased from existence when they fell into the clock after it was damaged. Hudson Hawk *Cesar and Antony Mario - Crashed their ambulance and exploded after freaking out over needles stuck in Antony's face by Hawk *Snickers and Almond Joy - Blown up by a bomb launched onto Snickers's head due to Tommy tripping him, and Almond Joy paralyzed in the same room by Hawk with a paralysis dart. Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte * Dr. Drew Bayliss and Miriam Deering - Bludgeoned by Charlotte with a stone flower pot. Indiana Jones * Dr. Rene Belloq, Major Toht, and Colonel Dietrich - Incinerated by the power of the ark, causing Dietrich's head to collapse, Toht's face to melt, and Belloq to explode into a cloud of gore * Thuggies- fell from hight and shot * Irina Spalko and George "Mac" McHale - Sucked into the alien vortex Inkheart *Capricorn, Basta, Cockerell, Flatnose, and Mortola - Turned to paper and disintegrated by the Shadow with his power, as written by Meggie. Inside (2007) * Sarah's Fetus and Matthieu - Killed in a car crash. Inuyasha *Juromaru and Kageromaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar *Kawaramaru and Demon of Hell - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar *Doctor Suikotsu and Suikotsu - Jewel shard cut out of Suikotsu's neck by Jakotsu, killing him and his good half, Doctor Suikotsu *Ryura, Jura, Kyora, and Gora - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Shikon Jewel and Jewel's Demon spirit - Destroyed when Kagome wished for the Shikon Jewel to disappear forever, as the Jewel Demon's spirit was sealed inside. (Note that Midoriko and Naraku's spirits seemed to be more released from the jewel to go to their afterlife) It Jack Frost * Marla and Joe - Froze to death in a freezer. James Bond *Three Blind Mice - Crashed their car over a cliff *Jack Strap and Midnight - Gassed by Kisch *Dr. Bechmann and Professor Markovitz - Blown up inside their helicopter by Stromberg *Bob Conley, Jenny Flex, and Pan Ho - Drowned when Zorin flooded the mine *Scarpine and Carl Mortner - Blown up by Mortner's dynamite due to Bond *Braun and Perez - Truck set on fire by Bond and crashed over a cliff Jumanji * Jim and Martha Shepard - Killed in a car crash. * Sam and Carol-Anne Parrish - Died as a result of losing all their money trying to find Alan. * Dr. Smolder Bravestone's Parents - Killed by Jurgen the Brutal. * Eddie Gilpin/Dr. Smolder Bravestone, Fridge/Professor Sheldon Oberton, Martha/Ruby Roundhouse, Spencer/Ming, and Milo Walker/Franklin "Mouse" Finbar - Blown up by one of Switchblade's men with a rocket-propelled grenade. Kavra * Minion 1 and Minion 2 - Poisoned by Red Dress Girl. * Police Guards - Mutilated by Red Dress Girl. * Police Officers - Stabbed by Red Dress Girl. * Noob and Prisoners - Died when Red Dress Girl blew up the boat. * Meanie, Meanie's Friend, Leo, Aby, Tutor, and Other Students - Died when Grace blew up the school. * 13 Guards - Died in a battle. * Snow Queen and Snow Guards - Died when Red Dress Girl poisoned the Snow Queen, killing the Snow Guards. * The King and 2 Guards - Erased from existence by Red Dress Girl with the ban hammer. * Jiggle, The Priest, Other Guards, and Other Residents - Erased from existence when Bacon destroyed the amulet with the ban hammer. * Bethany, Megan, and Kendall - Disintegrated by Jay with the red gun. * 3 Police Officers - Thrown by Evan. * Lead Scientist, Colleague Scientist, and Female Scientist - Shot by police officers. * 2 Police Officers - Died when Eliza went to the staff. * Skyler, Daniel, and Caroline - Stabbed by Ocra. * Isabella and a Scientist - Disintegrated by Noobetta with the immortality necklace. * 2 Scientists - Souls destroyed by Noobetta with the immortality necklace. * 3 Scientists - Thrown by Evan. * 7 Police Officers - Killed by Evan. * 4 Police Officers - Thrown by Poppy. * Lucy's Parents - Killed by Marius. Kingsman * 2 Terrorists - Shot by a helicopter. * 6 Men and a Woman - Blown up with a grenade implanted into a corpse. * Valentine's Guards and VIPs - Heads disintegrated when Merlin activated the security implants. * Charlie's Henchmen - Blown up by Eggsy with missiles. * Brandon, JB the Dog, Roxanne Morton, Arthur, and Other Kingsman Agents - Blown up by cruise missiles. * 10 Henchmen - Fused into a blue substance by Harry with a perfume grenade. * Clara and Antidote Factory Workers - Died when Charlie blew up the factory. * Hamish Mycroft/Merlin and 4 Guards - Killed in a landmine explosion. * 4 Poppyland Henchmen - Blown up by Eggsy with a suitcase missile. * 2 Poppyland Henchmen - Impaled on a falling scissors sign. Killer Klowns from Outer Space * Rudy, Shorty, Slim, Spikey, Marigod, Bibbo, Chubby, Female Klown, and Other Klowns - Died when the ship exploded. The Land Before Time *Ozzy and Strut - Presumably eaten by Chomper's parents. *Brown Sharptooth and unnamed sharptooth - Killed in a rockslide caused by Grandpa and Doc with their tails *Rinkus and Sierra - Presumably killed when the Stone of Cold Fire exploded. The Lego Movie * Han Solo, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca - Eaten by a space slug. * Panda-Masked Guy and Female Motorist - Fell off a cliff. Leon: The Professional * Leon and Norman Stansfield - Blown up with a bomb-implanted vest. Lights Out * Sophie and Zombie Diana - Both killed when Sophie shot herself in the head, causing Diana to disintegrate, as they both were synchronized. The Lion King *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Presumably burned in a fire caused by lightning after eating Scar. The Little Mermaid *Flotsam and Jetsam - Accidentally destroyed by Ursula with Triton's trident due to Ariel. Little Monsters * Boy and Snik - Disintegrated after being exposed to light and burned with flamethrowers. The Lord of the Rings *Tom, Bert, and William - Turned to stone when Gandalf exposed them to sunlight. (The Hobbit) *Master of Lake-Town and Braga - Crushed when Smaug's body fell on top of them after he was killed by Bard. (The Hobbit) Mario *Bowser, Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa - Crushed when Bowser's castle fell on top of them. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Axem Rangers - Killed when Blade crashed and exploded after being defeated by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach. (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Kamek and Paper Kamek - Jumped on by Mario and Paper Mario, respectively. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Wendy O. Koopa and Roy Koopa - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Larry Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Morton Koopa Jr., Iggy Koopa, and Lemmy Koopa - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Councilman Rockwell, Councilman Yen, and Councilman Singh - Killed when Pierce activated incinerators on the security badges attached to them. (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) * Carl Zemo, Zemo's Wife, and Zemo's Father - Killed in the destruction of Sokovia. (Captain America: Civil War) * Kaecilius, Blonde Zealot, and Brunette Zealot - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, apparently disintegrating him and fusing their particles with it. (Doctor Strange) * Hela Odindottir and Surtur - Destroyed along with Asgard when Surtur stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. (Thor: Ragnarok) * Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. (Ant-Man and The Wasp) * Lila Barton, Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, and Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. (Avengers: Endgame) * Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders, Leviathans, Chitauri Gorillas, Neocrafts, 2014 Ebony Maw, 2014 Proxima Midnight, 2014 Corvus Glaive, and 2014 Thanos - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones. (Avengers: Endgame) The Matrix *Neo Anderson and Agent Smith - Overloaded with energy by the Deus Ex Machina, in order to destroy Smith after Neo was turned into one of them. Men in Black * Jarra Junior #2 and Jarra - Crashed into each other and exploded. * Space Prison Guards and Lilly Poison - Sucked into space. * Boris the Animal (1969) and Boris the Animal - Both died when Kay disintegrated 1969 Boris, erasing the present Boris from existence (he was burned by jet flare, but still erased). * Alien Twins - Electrocuted and disintegrated by the Men In Black with high-voltage weapons. * Agent High T and the Hive - Disintegrated by M with the ultimate weapon. My Little Pony (G1) *Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle - Presumably blown into lava or over a cliff by the Flutter Ponies. Debatable; While they are never seen again, it is unclear exactly what was done with them. *Squirk and Crank - Sucked into oblivion along with the excess water by Megan with the Flash Stone. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Mean 6 - Destroyed by the Tree of Harmony when they tried to take the Elements from her. *Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord with a triple stone sleep spell. (Debatable; fans will have their own interpretations as to whether they are dead, awake, or asleep as statues) Next Gen * Ares and Justin Pin - Died when Mai ripped off Ares' head, killing Justin. Once Upon A Time *Rumplestiltskin and Peter Pan - Both destroyed in a flash of light when Rumplestiltskin stabbed himself and Pan with the Dark One's Dagger. Rumple was revived *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Dr. Jekyll was kicked onto a harpoon by Hook, impaling him, which also killed Mr. Hyde, since a dark side receives the same injuries as their original. Paranorman * Athaga Prenderghast, Judge Hopkins, and the zombies - Went into rest in peace when Norman finally put Aggie to sleep so she could see her dead mother. Pet Cematary * Bill Baterman and Zombie Timmy Baterman - Burned to death in the house. (Pet Sematary) * Zombie Church and Zombie Gage Creed - Burned in the house after being knocked out with morphine by Louis. (Pet Sematary) Phantom of the Paradise *Winslow Leach and Swan - Killed when Winslow stabbed Swan, who had been keeping him immortal due to their Faustian contract, and thus Swan's death caused Winslow's self-inflicted stab wound to open. Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * Chicken Zombie Micki, Chicken Zombie Old Arbie, and Micki's Zombie Chicken Baby - Disintegrated when Wendy sprayed them with beer. * Hummus, Zombie Sandwich Paco, Chicken Zombies, and Baby Zombie Chickens - Immolated in an explosion. * Arbie, Wendy, and Little Girl - Immolated in a car explosion. The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier and Facilier's shadow - Both dragged into hell by the voodoo demons Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders *Lady Kale, Rufus, Twig, and Grimm - All fatally turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels *Morgana, Mallory, Tiberius, Ronan, and an unnamed Ancient Wizard - Destroyed by Merlin with the power of the One Jewel Rat Race *Harold Grisham, Vicky, Lloyd, and the cow - Killed when the cow crashed their car. Ready or Not * Helena Le Domas, Fitch Bradley, Emilie Le Domas, Charity Le Domas, Georgie Le Domas, Gabe Le Domas, Tony Le Domas, and Alex Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace. Ready Player One *Alice and Rick - Blown up inside their trailer by drones sent by Nolan. Red vs. Blue *O'Malley, Junior, Sheila, and Gary - Blown up by Andy the bomb, who was placed on the ship by the Reds and ordered by Sarge to detonate. It is unknown if Lopez was on board or not. Note that Tex was already dead, as she was a ghost possessing a robot body which was destroyed in the blast. Rottweiler * Dante, Ula, and the Rottweiler - Burned to death. Sadako vs Kayako * Madame Horyu and Shin'ichi Morishige - Heads bashed together by Sadako. * Kayako Saeki, Sadako Yamamura, and Keizo Tokiwa - Killed when Kayako and Sadako crashed into each other and exploded into a bloody mess, causing Keizo to be cut in half by a stream of blood. * Suzuka Tagaki and Tamao - Killed by Sadakaya in an unknown way. Sailor Moon *Gemini Warriors - Both destroyed by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars with Moon Tiara Magic, Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Mars Fire Ignite. *Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran - Destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars with Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite *Sailor Jupiter and Doom and Gloom Girls 4 and 5 - Doom and Gloom Girls were destroyed by Sailor Jupiter with Jupiter Thunder Crash, and Sailor Jupiter was killed in the resulting explosion. Sailor Jupiter was revived *Sailor Venus and Doom and Gloom Girl 3 - Doom and Gloom Girl was destroyed by Sailor Venus with Venus Crescent Beam Smash, and Sailor Venus was killed in the resulting explosion. Sailor Mars was revived *Sailor Mars and Doom and Gloom Girls 1 and 2 - Doom and Gloom Girls were destroyed by Sailor Mars with Mars Fire Ignite, and Sailor Mars was killed in the resulting explosion. Sailor Mars was revived *Queen Beryl, the Negaforce, and Jedite - While merged as one, Queen Beryl and the Negaforce were destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power. This also destroyed the Negaverse, and presumably Jedite with it. *Doom and Gloom - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Scepter Elimination. *Telulu and Big Bertha - Both destroyed when Big Bertha trapped Telulu in her vines and selfdestructed *Cyprin and Petirol - Tricked by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars into destroying each other with an energy wave *Gittanko and Bakkonko - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Gorgeous Meditation *Zirconia and Zircon - Destroyed when Queen Nehelenia left her mirror Sailor Moon Crystal *Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave *Cyprine and Ptilol - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. Revived *Eudial, Mimete, Viluy, Tellu, Cyprine, and Ptilol - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection *Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 - Slowly destroyed by Sailor Saturn with the power of the Silence Glaive. (Mistress 9 was absorbed by Pharaoh 90 but was still alive inside him, and thus shared his fate) Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark * Sarah Bellows, the Jangly Man, Harold, the Pale Lady, the Big Toe Corpse, and Spiders - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Sarah's life in the book (only Sarah and Jangly Man were onscreen). Scooby Doo * 10,000 Volt Ghost and Black Knight Ghost - Exploded when Daphne hooked them both together. * Miner 49er, Zombie, Skeleton Twins, Tar Monster, and Pterodactyl - Disintegrated when Scooby reactivated the control panel. Secondhand Lions *Uncle Hub and Uncle Garth - Crashed their plane into a barn while flying upside-down Shovelware Studios * Doc Hudson and Police Car - Exploded after crashing into each other. * Random Guy and Sarge - Flatlined in the hospital. * Turbo Toilet 2000's Ghost and Captain Spookypants - Blown up by the player with a toilet bomb. * Margo and Edith Gru - Frozen in Carbonite. Sonic *Heavy King, Heavy Gunner, Heavy Shinobi, Heavy Magician, and Heavy Rider - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch by the Phantom Ruby reacting to the Chaos Emeralds *Captain Whisker, Mini, Mum, and Ghost Titan - Ghost Titan was defeated in battle by Sonic and Blaze, causing him to explode and kill Whisker, Mini, and Mum *Dr. Eggman and Infinite - Blown up inside Eggman's mech by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar with Triple Boost. (Note: Eggman may have survived, given his history of surviving all his previous defeats and escaping his mechs' explosions) Spider-Man *Eddie Brock and Venom - Blown up by Spiderman with a pumpkin bomb, intended only for Venom, but Eddie ran back into the blast radius in an attempt to reunite with Venom. Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse * Vanessa and Richard Fisk - Died in a car accident. * Mac Gargan/Scorpion and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Sucked into the portal without any way of returning. Star Wars *Daultay Dofine, Tey How, and TC-14 - Killed when Anakin blew up the control ship by knocking out its main reactor with torpedoes *Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber *Governor Tarkin, Commander Taggi, Admiral Motti, and Omi - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Bib Fortuna, Salacious Crumb, Sy Snootles, and EV-9D9 - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with its own laser cannon *Admiral Piett, Commander Gherant, and (presumably) General Veers - Killed when a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, causing it to crash onto the Death Star and explode Stay Alive * Rex and Sarah - Killed by Bathory. * Countess Elizabeth Bathory and Stay Alive - Burned to death by Hutch. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *All characters in the universe except Kirby - Destroyed by Galeem. The Smashers returned to fight and went to heaven after Galeem and Dharkon were killed *Galeem and Dharkon - Defeated in battle by the Smashers, and simultaneously exploded in a flash of light. Suspiria * Madam Blanc, Miss Tanner, Pavlos, and Female Academy Staff Member - Burned to death in the school. Tales of Halloween * Jimmy's Parents - Burned to death in a trailer. * Bart and Isaac - Taken by the demon. * Jack and Bobbie - Killed when Bobbie burned Jack to death in an oven, causing her to melt, as they both were synchronized. * Boris and Dante - Impaled on a wooden pole. * Zombie Dorothy and Killer - Decapitated each other, Zombie Dorothy with a chainsaw and the killer with a machete. Teen Titans Go * Angela Goth/Raven and Princess Koriand'r/Starfire - Disintegrated by a space beam. * Dick Grayson/Robin, Princess Koriand'r/Starfire, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Angela Goth/Raven, and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Crushed by Parry. * Burrito Robots - Blown up. * Invisible Man, Benjamin Franklin, Pelicans, and Pinocchio - Sucked back into the book when the titans made reading boring. * Dick Grayson/Robin, Princess Koriand'r/Starfire, Victor Stone/Cyborg, and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Died of old age, revived as zombies. * Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Seymour, and Billy Nemerous - Blown up by the Titans with T-Car weapons. * Belly Bros - Imploded when Beast Boy and Cyborg ate properly. * Tin Man, Elf, Space Princess, and Hyena - Eaten by the monster. * Gizmo's Robots and Gizmo - The robots were destroyed by the League of Legs, killing Gizmo. * Raven Witch, Starfire Witch, and Robin Witch - Froze to death. * Dick Grayson/Robin, Princess Koriand'r/Starfire, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Angela Goth/Raven, and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Sentenced to death in court. * Dick Grayson/Robin, Princess Koriand'r/Starfire, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Angela Goth/Raven, and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Disintegrated by the HIVE death ray, revived by doctors. * Bruce Wayne/Batman, Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen/The Flash, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Fell into acid. * Dick Grayson/Robin, Princess Koriand'r/Starfire, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Angela Goth/Raven, and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Blown up by the squirrel. * Pain and Regret - Blown up by Robin. * Mr. and Mrs. Grayson - Died of an unknown cause. * Mumbo, Brother Blood, Mother Mae Eye, Killer Moth, and Mad Mod - Blown up by Starfire and the pterodactyl. * Vegetor, Scary Terry, Jinx, and Trigon - Blown up by Rainbow Cat. * Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally West/Kid Flash, Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Mas, and Menos - Crushed between moving walls. * Computer Pirates - Knocked off their ship. * Robin Vision and Robin Vision Wife - Died when the sun blew up. The Terminator *Terminator and TX - Blown up by the Terminator with a bomb. (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Drayton Sawyer, Lt. Lefty Enright, Grandpa Sawyer, and Leatherface - Blown up by Drayton with a grenade. (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2) Thomas the Tank Engine Shed 17 * Al and Barry - Immolated in an explosion and died of their injuries. * Larry the Loco and Nellie the Nuclear Flask - Died after crashing into each other. * Douglas and Donald the Scottish Engines - Both died when Douglas was inflated and popped in a pressure chamber, killing Donald, as they both were synchronized. * Edward the Blue Engine and James the Red Engine - Melted down in an incinerator. * Clarabel and Annie Clarabella-Diesel - Both died when Clarabel was melted down in an incinerator, causing Annie to disintegrate, as they both were synchronized. * Bash and Dash - Died of an unknown cause. * Bill and Ben - Died of an unknown cause. * Soliders and Bio-Fused Tanks - Blown up by Project G-1 with Percy's corpse. * Project G-1 and the Boulder - Fell down a gorge. Tonic Trouble *Ketchup and Peapod - Ketchup smashed into Peapod, killing himself and sending Peapod falling into the lava Treasure Planet *Turnbuckle and Blinko - Fell into the lava during Treasure Planet's collapse while trying to save a treasure chest Tremors *Frank Statler and Charlie Rusk - Torn apart by shriekers, as mentioned by Merliss Trolley Tom * Father and Five Children - Splattered by Tom's trolley. * Your Grandmother and Your Grandfather - Splattered by Tom's trolley. * 9,764,383 Explosm Entertainment Subscribers - Splattered by Tom's trolley. * The New Adolf Hitler and Tram Sam - Splattered by Tom's trolley. * Trolley War Denier and Trolley War Profiteer - Smited by Tom. * Tram Sam's Family - Smited by Tom. * Tram Sam's Family - Dropped into Double Hell by Sam. Trolls * Creek and Chef - Eaten by a giant hill monster. Tucker and Dale vs Evil * Jason and Chloe - Immolated in an explosion caused by Chad. Unfriended * Nari and Charon Hacker - Fell in front of a subway train. (Unfriended: Dark Web) Van Helsing * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Fell off the edge of Notre Dame trying to kill Van Helsing. * Zombie Bats - Disintegrated as Valkan's energy wasn't enough for them to live. * Dwergis - Burned to death in an electric explosion. * Count Dracula and Zombie Bats - Died when Van Helsing bit Dracula's neck while in werewolf form, killing the zombie bats. Venom *Riot and Carlton Drake - Blown up inside their rocket by Venom slashing it The Void * Vincent and Sarah Powell - Burned by Simon with a flare. * Daniel Carter and Dr. Richard Powell - Fell into the void. Voltron: Legendary Defender *Princess Allura and Honerva/Haggar - Sacrificed themselves to restore all realities and Altea. Winx Club *Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell into a crevice where they presumably shattered to pieces Wreck-It Ralph *Queen Cy-Bug and King Candy/Turbo - Dissolved by a diet coke explosion after being fused together. *Arthur and 1,121 Virus Ralphs - Disintegrated when Ralph let go of his insecurity. X-Men * Arclight, Kid Omega/Quill, Psylocke, and Juggernaut - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave Xenoblade Chronicles *Prince Kallian and Lorithia - Killed when Kallian selfdestructed while Lorithia was merged with him Yu-Gi-Oh! *Noah Kaiba, Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, and Lector - Destroyed along with the virtual world when the fortress it was stationed in was destroyed by Noah with a satellite attack. (Note that Gozaburo died as well, but survived for moments longer as a beast of fire) *Yami Bakura and Zorc - While merged as one, destroyed by the Creator of Light with the light from her eyes. Zelda *Koume and Kotake - Slashed by Link with his sword while merged as Twinrova; Separated and argued before dying and going to heaven. Category:Other Category:Victim Lists